


trying to briefly realize

by oogenesis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, brief gore mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oogenesis/pseuds/oogenesis
Summary: perpetual motionKaito and the matter of falling.





	trying to briefly realize

**Author's Note:**

> this is a couple months old rip in rest

Kaito is flying.

He’s not on a mission this time, but he’s more and more come to hate being on the ground. Walking is for humans, and he’s barely human anymore, is he? He’s become something hollow-boned and sharp-clawed, a specter of swooping edges high above those below, high up in the cold loneliness of the clouds. So — he flies. Heartland City is spread out below him, its bright colors muted by distance, a haphazard jumble of buildings and life.

An idea comes to him, not for the first time.

"Orbital," he says. It's strange hearing his own voice so far up here; normally he flies in silence.

At Orbital's, "Yes, Kaito-sama?" Kaito reaches over his shoulder and switches the A.I. off.

It's just him alone now. Him, the unfeeling motor whirring along on his back, and the thin transparent wings. He slips his arms into the straps at the edge of the gliders — he's Icarus now, wings and arms one and the same.

He folds the wings back and, in a motion like a swan dive, a tipping and a swooning, points himself downward.

Falling! Amazing how quickly the world can go from dull chilled serenity to a hurtling rush, the wind is screaming in his ears — _more, I want more screams_ — and there is the sheer exhilaration of abandoning life, letting go of it, letting himself fall towards certain death. A red inkblot on the ground, hollow fragile bones pulverized — will the souls eating through his organs be released when his body bursts? Will they scatter gently like fireflies from his bird-roadkill corpse?

Plummeting through the air is so unimaginably freeing, so deliciously cold, so loud, so alive. He will die in about twenty more seconds.

Fifteen —

He pulls the wings back open.

There is a shock and a jerk that nearly dislocates his shoulders — (he relishes that, too, the sheer sharp force, the pain of being alive) — and the deafening rush of air moving past, the white-knuckled grip of death, cut off in an instant. Serenity again. Kaito soars up from the drop and floats, gently, calmly, once more.

He lets out his breath and lets himself feel the racing of his heart.

Then he reaches over and switches Orbital's A.I. on.

There's a brief scanning beep. "Kaito-sama, there is strain damage to the shoulder struts." _My_ shoulder struts, is the peevish implication.

Kaito floats in silence. Orbital, servile and simple that it is, is clearly sitting on an accusation, a reprimand, a concern, that fear of retribution keeps quiet.

Finally the robot ventures, having the bravery to sound disapproving, "...Again?" 

It's not the first time Kaito has done this. If he can't have death right now — _(I want more screams)_ — (he has a task left to do) — he can at least get as close to it as he can, again and again, addicted to the longing. Quick, painless — the opposite of everything that is right now.

He keeps flying.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the song i've got some falling to do by lemon demon, which is _extremely_ kaitocore and even more so if you don't mind yuuma and astral being cast as a giant squid.
> 
> comments are highly appreciated as always


End file.
